


have never been happier

by Story_Writer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Depressed Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Smut, Other, Protective Derek, Protective Stiles, Self hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Story_Writer/pseuds/Story_Writer
Summary: Stiles was having a hard time adjusting after the nogitsune incident. the pack seemed to hate him, and his own father did too. He falls into bad habits, but what he doesn't expect if to find comfort from the growly alpha Derek hale himself.





	have never been happier

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy! Visit me on patreon, same name as here.

Stiles settled into his seat, slouching in the back of the room. His arms stung and he would really like to not be here. 

He glanced around the room at where his ‘friends’ sat. He’d had yet another nightmare about the nogitsune, and had woken up in a cold sweat and fumbled blindly for the small razor knife he kept to keep himself centered. None of the wolves, even Scott, had come to see if he was ok after everything had happened. That had been a week prior. Nor did any of them talk to him in school anymore. 

And it hurt, because he thought he and Lydia had been becoming good friends. But he guessed her friendship with Allison had been stronger than anything… that thought drew him back into his own mind which was… darker than it had been. 

He was always worried he’d be taken over by the nogitsune or some other thing again… it’s why he made no move himself to talk to the pack, not that he thought they would listen. 

Worse though, he thought, and probably why he turned to hurting himself was his dad, who looked at him like he was a monster… it broke him everytime he saw that look.

The class, like all the others, passed by too slowly, it felt like forever before he heard the bell, and pushed his way out, almost slamming into Lydia who stared at him, and something in her seemed to change, but Stiles didn’t want to hear what she had to say, because it looked like she was about to talk. Instead, he soldiered through, walking as fast as he could out to the parking lot. He was glad he was still doing moderately well in classes. It meant he didn’t have to deal with the later classes as long as he did all of the work.

He drove home quickly, probably breaking one or two speeding laws. And running one red light, which didn’t have anyone going across so he didn’t feel bad about that. When he got home, his dad wasn’t there, which he was glad about. He shut the door, locked it, and went up the stairs to his room, shutting the door. He fumbled slightly, grabbing the little blade that he had taped on the underside of his bed. 

He didn’t why he was getting so worked up, but he could feel his heart rate skyrocketing, he knew what a panic attack was, he had enough of them in his life. 

Slowly, he dragged the small piece of metal across his wrist, wincing at the slight sting, but it did calm him down. He knew, logically, that what he was doing wasn’t healthy, he knew that… but he could bring himself to care, going to the bathroom after making 4 more shallow marks, he took a cloth and put it over the wounds. As much as the pain calmed him down, blood still freaked him the fuck out. He knew it was borderline crazy, but he just… couldn’t bring himself to care.

He sat on the ground, leaning against the bed, and just let the small sting in his wrists calm him down, he closed his eyes wondering when he would stop being crazy… even if just for a little while.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Derek sighed, he hated that he had to go to Stiles, again, for help. 

The pack had gotten in about an hour ago, and he had told them about the scent he smelled… none of the rest knew anything about it, and even Peter admitted he hadn’t encountered the creature before. 

So, he was left turning to the human again. And he really didn’t want to get Stiles involved. But he needed his help, he was the one still with the bestiary, after all. 

When he was just outside the window, he smelled it. It wasn’t feint in the least, the metallic scent of blood sharp in his nose. 

He jumped up to the window without hesitation, pushing it open swiftly and rolling inside. Half shifted before he entered the window, claws out when he was in, ready for a fight…

What he saw almost made him sick, he stared at Stiles, curled on the floor, clutching a white cloth to his wrist the cloth was coated in blood, Derek stared, open mouthed, unable to find the words. 

After a moment, he shook himself off. Walking forward. 

“Stiles.” Derek hissed out, the teen flailed a little, his eyes snapping open. He looked like he had fallen asleep… “what the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” Derek demanded, taking the small tissue box from beside Stiles’s bed, it wasn’t much but the wounds, from what he could see, weren’t too deep and weren’t bleeding too badly now. 

Derek ripped the cloth away, and pressed the tissues to the skin gently but firmly. 

“Why the hell would you do this?!” Derek hissed, he tried for gentle but it came out harsher than he meant for it to, Stiles winced. That in itself made Derek halt. Stiles never winced from him, or anyone for that matter. 

Not even when Derek had shoved him into walls, or just pushed him around. He never backed down like that or flinched or winced.

Derek stared at him, before sighing. 

“What’s wrong, Stiles?” he asked, glad when his voice sounded like he meant for it to. Concerned and gentle instead of rough and forceful. He settled down next to Stiles, shoulder pressed against the slightly smaller one. He was happy that Stiles wasn’t starving himself, he knew people who did this kind of thing with completely ending it as their objective, at the very least, however bad it was that this was the silver lining, Stiles didn’t seem to want to end it all, it seemed more like an outlet for stress. 

Stiles remained silent, but that wasn’t surprising. The kid was too stubborn for his own good. 

“Please, Stiles. I can’t help if you don’t let me.” Derek tried, though he knew it was a bad thing to say. He hadn’t been here for Stiles, and now that he thought about it none of the pack had… which was cruel, because Stiles deserved to be part of the pack more than anyone… Derek hated himself for pushing Stiles away like this, and he hadn’t even thought about it.

Stiles was still silent, looking at his hands which had a tiny bit of blood on them. Derek grabbed a half empty water bottle from the nightstand, wet a tissue, and started wiping the blood off. 

“Please talk to me, Stiles.” Derek said quietly as he worked, Stiles was silent for another half a second before he finally started talking. 

“It’s the Nogitsune.” Stiles said quietly, almost low enough that Derek barely caught it, even with his super hearing. 

“It’s back?” Derek asked, stopping his task, looking at Stiles with worry. Stiles shook his head, though. Derek sighed in relief.

“It’s… it’s everything it did… everything it caused to happen and… everything, the memories it had i- i still have them. It- it’s so overwhelming and it’s… i… i don’t know if i can keep going like this. This, i… i do it because i fear that the Nogitsune will come back, you know? Or something somehow worse will show up and take over my mind… i don’t want to be used like i was to kill Allison.” Stiles said, Derek frowned, finishing cleaning the hands, he tossed the tissues he used away and pulled his other hand away, or at least tried to. Stiles gripped it like he was desperate for the contact.

“Why don’t you go to your dad? Or Scott? Or me? I know i’m kind of an asshole, but i can still listen.” Derek said, hoping to get a chuckle out of Stiles. He was close, he got a small smile in response.

“I can’t go to them… they both hate me.” it sounded, to Derek, like he was just admitting it. And the crushed voice broke something in Derek but he didn’t know what. 

“Why not?” Derek asked, because he was serious about it. He would listen if Stiles needed him to. In the back of his mind, the possible threat loomed… but right now he needed to comfort Stiles. 

That was priority now. 

“I killed Allison.” Stiles said, voice quiet. “And-and other people. I didn’t realize it until i was, well, me again but it wasn’t just Allison i killed, it was others too. Random people i killed because i was too fucking weak to do anything against the damn thing!” Stiles said, loud enough for his wolf to whine. Derek kept his straight face, though. Stiles didn’t need him breaking down right now. 

“You’re not weak.” Derek said immediately, Stiles snorted. “I’m serious!” Derek insisted, Stiles shook his head. 

“Would someone weak be-” 

“Controlled by a multi thousand year old demon that more than likely did this exact thing to more than just you. You say you’re weak for being controlled by it? What about the strength you had to have to break free of it?” Derek challenged him, Stiles went quiet at that. “Would a weak person be able to hold a 200 muscle bound werewolf in the water for hours? Or muster up the courage to face an alpha head on with fire bombs? Or drive through a building to ram a-” 

“Ok, ok i get it!” Stiles protested, blushing hard. Derek smiled. 

“You’re not weak, Stiles. You’re no wolf, but you’re absolutely the strongest person i know.” Derek said, wrapping an arm around Stiles’s shoulder, the teen leaned into the touch, head resting on Derek’s shoulder. “Why not your dad?” Derek asked, hesitant to break the tension, he was surprised when he felt a few small drops of water hit his shoulder. 

He could smell the light salt scent, but didn’t bring it up. He didn’t think Stiles would take well to being teased about crying. 

“He hates me.” Stiles said quietly. “Or more, he hates what i’ve done and can’t tell me apart from when i was controlled… the way he looks at me, it… that hurts more than anything that’s happened to me since finding out werewolves were real.” Stiles said, he was sobbing, quietly, and all Derek could do was hold him as tight as he could. 

“I won’t judge you if you want to let your emotions out.” Derek said quietly, Stiles gulped. 

“I don’t need to cry.” Stiles said, when he went to wipe his tears away, Derek stopped him with a gentle hand. 

“There’s nothing wrong with crying, Stiles.” Derek said, “i cry every year on the day of my family’s death. And i feel better for it, honestly.” Stiles went still at his words, slowly, he turned in and buried his face in Derek’s shoulder. Derek didn’t know how he got to this point, holding the sobbing teen. If he was honest, he had done most of this on instinct. 

And again, if he was being honest, that concerned him greatly. That his first instinct had been to comfort Stiles… he didn’t feel that way for any of the pack, outside of being their alpha of course. But when he focused, there wasn’t a bond like that to Stiles. 

Instead, it was something more subtle, something he could barely see… but he couldn’t understand it. And he didn’t like not understanding stuff. He was like Stiles in that sense. 

When the tears tapered off slightly, Stiles didn’t move, seemingly content to stay buried in Derek’s side, and Derek himself didn’t know why he didn’t mind it.

“So, why did you come over here?” Stiles asked after a minute, seeming to come back to himself. He sat up, but didn’t really pull away. “I know it wasn’t just to comfort my sorry ass. So, what’s up?” he asked, Derek sighed.

“I smelled something in the woods. But we, uh, don’t have a copy of the bestiary.” Derek admitted, Stiles nodded, he didn’t get up from where he was, just reached up to pull his computer off the desk and settled back down, he opened it, typed in a long as hell password Derek could never hope to remember, and clicked with the mouse pad. 

A second later, he nodded.

“Alright, smell?” Stiles asked, starting to scroll. 

“Earthy, kind of aquatic, kind of like a pond or lake?” Derek offered, watching as Stiles nodded, typing a few things into a bar Derek hadn’t noticed before. In seconds, Stiles had the page list down to 5… “what did that do?” Derek asked, intrigued. Stiles smirked. 

“The wonders of technology and having Danny as a sort-of-kind-of friend. He helped me set it up. I went through everything, read the description and estimated what they would smell like. It’s not a hundred percent accurate, and if we face more stuff it will be more accurate when they come, possibly, again.” Stiles offered, Derek nodded. 

“I think we can cross off troll and orc.” Stiles said, tapping some things and those closed. “They’re down to earth, but trolls would sink in water and orcs prefer swamps over lakes or ponds. A water nymph, if it is that, isn’t a problem. They’re extremely nice, unless you destroy their home. So, as long as we don’t step on their toes, they’ll be ok. The last two are a little more troubling, mermaids and sirens.” Derek nodded, head leaning to the side so he could seen the screen more clearly. 

“I thought mermaids were supposed to be, i don’t know, friendly?” Derek offered, Stiles shook his head. 

“Nope, they’re as vicious as sirens. More so, in a way. Sirens lure males into the water with their songs, they drown without knowing what’s happening. Mermaids… they’re different, they don’t stay in the water singing, hoping to catch something. They hunt. Like a wolf, i guess. They go out, hunt their victim, and drag them back to the water… the victim doesn’t have the option of a peaceful tranquility before he dies, they know what’s happening as it happens.” Stiles said, shuddering slightly. 

“What?” Derek asked, Stiles shook his head. 

“The thought of being eaten alive if terrifying.” he confided, “like, dying in general is a terrifying thought, but just feeling yourself be eaten, you know? I don’t think i could handle something like that. I’d definitely die by a panic attack.” Stiles sighed, closing the laptop. 

“That’s all?” Derek asked, surprised. He’d admit that he never saw Stiles doing his research thing, but he didn’t think it would be this fast. 

Stiles shrugged. “I mean, i could give you specifics on the mermaids and sirens, but they’re both pretty basic as far as my knowledge goes. Sirens lure you in with song, so if you do decide to go out, ear plugs made out of white ash, i don’t know if deaton has any of it though, i certainly don’t.” Stiles chuckled. “If it’s a mermaid? You guys should be good, even Lydia will be able to wipe the floor with it with the right circumstances. They’re strong and manipulative, but Lydia is more so… in a good way, i hope.” Stiles joked, and Derek couldn’t believe what a 180 Stiles was pulling. 

When he had come in, Stiles had been silent and barely responded to him, and now barely 10-20 minutes later Stiles seemed better. 

“Have you eaten yet?” Stiles asked after a moment of hesitation. Derek shook his head. 

“No, wanna order takeout?” Derek asked, Stiles nodded. 

“I’ll even treat this time.” he said, beaming. Derek tilted his head. 

“What’s the occasion, Stilinski. Treating me to take out food.” Derek teased, nudging his shoulder. Stiles blushed a little, but still spoke. 

“For you being awesome.” Stiles said simply, “now what do you want? Chinese? Pizza? Something else?” Stiles asked, pulling out his phone and wallet… 

“You’re ok?” Derek asked, feeling like he had to make sure. Stiles looked down at the two items in his hands. 

“I don’t think i’ll ever be ok.” Stiles finally said, Derek frowned, but Stiles shook his head at him. “I mean it, Derek… I… I know what happened to me, it can’t compare to what happened to your family and the loss you felt. They’re two different situations with two different impacts on life but… this kind of thing, I don’t think it ever does go away, you know? I just… have to learn to push past it. Think of positive things instead and hold onto the hope that it will get better in the future.” Stiles shrugged, Derek nodded. 

“I’ll be here whenever you need to talk, anything… just, don’t ever do something stupid like that again, please?” Derek said, Stiles nodded, hugging him firmly before pulling away and standing up. 

“So?” Stiles asked, holding the phone, wiggling it a little bit. 

“Pizza, definitely.” Derek said, propelling himself upright in a single move.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Stiles didn’t know how he had wound up in that situation, he was still running on a little bit of the good-feels-high. 

It was the day after the talk with Derek, and he felt quite honestly great. Not perfect, the thoughts of the nogitsune and everything that happened fresh in his mind still, but he was happy-ish. He never thought he’d get comfort from Derek, but he liked it. He had had a crush on Derek a while ago, and it had groan the more he got to know the grumpy wolf… after everything with the nogitsune though, that was one of the last things on his mind. But now, it was at the forefront of his mind. And he was thrilled about that. 

After all of the hell-like thoughts that ran through his mind, being able to focus on a simple crush like this, even for a short while, was relief in and of itself. Well, he wasn’t so sure it was a simple crush, but that’s what he told himself when he was in math the next day, drawing on the top right corner of the paper. He wasn’t drawing anything specific, just shapes, but he was lost enough in his thoughts that he didn’t notice it when Lydia sat next to him immediately. 

“Stiles.” she said, Stiles turned to her sharply, the little bit of a good mood that he had had gone now.

“Oh, um, hey, Lydia.” Stiles muttered, casting his eyes down. He couldn’t quite meet her eyes, just like he couldn’t Scott’s or his dad’s. 

“Derek wants you to come to the pack meeting tonight. 6 o’clock sharp. I was ordered to bring you right after school, though. I’m warning you now, if you try to ditch, i’ll find you and drag you there myself.” Lydia smirked, flipping her hair over her shoulder. Stiles narrowed his eyes. 

“Why does he want me there?” Stiles asked, confused. Sure, Derek had helped him out the night before. But he hadn’t thought things would change that drastically… 

“He wouldn’t say.” Lydia said, sounding perturbed, “not even when Isaac puppy eyed him. He just said for everyone, including you, to be there.” Lydia said, shrugging. Stiles nodded.

“Need a ride there or is it ok if i just meet you? The loft, right?” Stiles asked, Lydia nodded.

“Yup, and that’s fine. Remember, head over right after school.” with that she left. Stiles just nodded numbly. 

Mood effectively ruined, he moped his way through the rest of the day. 

After school, he did indeed head right over to the loft, despite a little nagging voice saying not to. He ignored it, however. 

When he got there, Derek was the only one in the loft. 

“Hey, Derek. What’s up?” Stiles asked, Derek glanced at him. 

“Did you bring your computer with the bestiary?” Derek asked, Stiles blinked. 

“Um, no. I didn’t know I was supposed to. What’s up, didn’t something else show up?” Stiles asked, Derek shook his head. 

“Yes and no.” he sighed. “I wanted to talk to you about two things first, before the others got here… or three things, i guess.” Derek said, Stiles nodded.

“I’m all ears.” Stiles gestured, Derek smiled.

“First off; i’d like to offer you a place in the pack again.” Derek said, sounding genuine but the offer through Stiles way off guard. “I know I screwed up, pushing you away and all of that. But i’d like to make it up to you. If you need time to think about it, go ahead. It’s not a problem.” Derek said, Stiles nodded.

“Would… are the others ok with that?” Stiles asked, Derek snorted. 

“Oh, please. They’ll be fine with it, yesterday when I got back here, Scott was here talking my ear off about whether or not you were ok. I didn’t tell him anything, but still.” Derek shrugged. Stiles frowned. He didn’t know why he thought Derek was making this up to make him feel better, but at the same time, Derek didn’t have a reason to make it up. 

Nor did Stiles think Derek would screw with his feelings like that. It was just a stupid thought. 

“The second thing is, I wanted to let you know we found out what the thing was, well me and Peter did.” Derek said, Stiles beamed. “Turns out it was a water nymph, she was extremely kind like you said.” Stiles nodded. 

“That’s good. No fighting! That’s such a good thing!” Stiles cheered, Derek winced. “I just jinxed myself, didn’t I?” Derek nodded in response. “Alright, what is here now?” Stiles asked, Derek sighed.

“Two things. Another werewolf pack, seemingly peaceful but i’m keeping my eyes on them. I don’t know them. And then… I smelled a werecoyote in the woods. I don’t think Peter caught the scent, but it’s out there.” Derek said, Stiles stared…

“Were Coyotes are real?!” Stiles demanded. “You’re sure it wasn’t just an off smelling werewolf?” Stiles asked, hoped really. Derek shook his head, though he was smiling. 

“Stiles, to a werewolf a werecoyote is an off smelling wolf. Just like to them, we smell like an off smelling coyote, or any werecreature.” Derek said, Stiles just nodded. 

“Is it a threat?” Stiles asked, Derek actually sighed, running a hand through his hair. 

“See, that’s the thing. I don’t know yet. It… the coyote hasn’t been a human for a long time, and i fear it might have forgotten how.” Derek sighed, “it’s young, though, about the same age as you and the betas. I’d prefer if we didn’t have to kill it.” Derek sighed. Stiles nodded.

“Alright then, no killing it is.” Stiles agreed. “Do you have a plan for capturing it? Or for dealing with the other pack?” Stiles asked, Derek groaned. 

“You already know the answer to that!” Derek protested. “Of course i don’t. Don’t get me wrong, i know what i want to do. But that isn’t exactly ethical, and i’d prefer not to wind up in prison. I’m not like the Argents, i can’t hide bodies like them. So, i’m asking majorly for your help.” Derek finally said, Stiles beamed.

“Awesome! We can collaborate and you can act like a responsible adult alpha.” Stiles said, moving past Derek, not having realized they were still standing, and sitting down. Derek whined. 

“Hey, i am a good alpha! Just because i’m not a tactician like you or Lydia or, heavens forbid, Peter, doesn’t make me a bad alpha.” Derek insisted, Stiles smirked. 

“Never said you were a bad alpha.” Stiles retorted. They talked, coming up with and discarding at least twenty different plans. 

After a while, the door opened, and Peter walked in, sitting on the armchair, before he seemed to realized Stiles was there.

“Oh, Stiles! My favorite teenager. What brings you by here today?” Peter asked, Stiles furrowed his brow in confusion. 

“Favorite teenager?” Stiles asked, unable to help himself. Peter chuckled. 

“Of course you are! You are certainly the smartest out of the lot. Lydia is intelligent, but only in an academic light, not a bad thing I assure you.” Peter shrugged, Stiles nodded slowly. He disagreed, but didn’t really want to get into a conversation with Peter about this. “I’ll ask again, what brings you by here?” Peter asks, Stiles sighed. 

“I asked him to come. I’ve realized how poorly i’ve treated him, and would like to correct it. He deserves a place in this pack just like any of the others.” Derek said in his defence. Stiles felt flattered, truly. Peter looked pleased. 

Stiles sat on the couch when the rest of the pack showed up, he didn’t know how they would take his presence, especially Jackson. 

It had been a surprise, to Stiles at least, when Jackson and Isaac had showed up back in school. But he shouldn’t be. He assumed they just needed time away to recuperate. 

Kira walked in with Scott, but Scott stopped in the doorway, staring at Stiles. Finally, after a minute, he walked in and sat as physically far away from Stiles as he could. Which was on another couch, on the far end…

Stiles tried not to look put down, and thought he hid it pretty well. 

“What’s Stilinski doing here?” Jackson asked, Derek sighed. 

“I asked him to come; don’t complain, Jackson.” Derek warned, Jackson looked like he was going to, but stopped himself. “I called you all here because there is a new pack in town, i don’t believe they are a threat to us, they haven’t shown any outward signs of hostility. But i’d like to keep an eye on them. They’ll approach us eventually-” 

“Why is that?” Stiles asked. 

“Because werewolves, like wolves, are territorial. They won’t want to settle down if there is another pack that can challenge them.” Derek explained, Stiles nodded. “So, be on alert. I’m not sure what they’ll try, but we shouldn’t be caught unaware.” Derek said, everyone nodded to that. “Now, the second reason, though this isn’t as important as the other pack. There is a feral werecoyote in the woods. Be on alert for it. I won’t do anything about it, yet. It’s not a danger to us yet, but if you’re able to capture it. Do not kill it.” everyone, again, nodded to that. 

“Is there anymore serious business to go over?” Lydia asked, Derek shook his head. She nodded. “Now, why don’t you tell us the real reason Stiles is here? Or the exact reason, if you’d like.” she was staring at Derek, and Stiles took the opportunity to settle back into the couch. He was not looking forward to the inevitable argument that was to come.

Derek sighed, “i’ve offered Stiles a place in the pack. He deserves it, he’s been here through the thick of everything.” Derek said firmly, the outburst from Scott was immediate, as it was from Lydia and even Jackson.

“But he killed Allison!” Lydia shouted, Stiles winced, not meeting any of their gazes. He was very ready to bolt, and he was almost positive no one would stop him. Not even Derek.

Hell, he thought. He didn’t want to be here. So, while Derek was arguing with them, Stiles slipped out, he saw Peter frowning at him and Isaac looking indifferent, but Stiles refused to actually look at them, instead slipping out the door, down the steps, to the jeep and headed home. He had tears in his eyes before he knew it. Somehow, it was harder knowing they hated him than just thinking it.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Derek seethed in his teeth as he stared the teenagers down. 

“How dare you say something like that about him!” Derek snarled at Lydia, she stood her ground though.

“It’s true. He killed her.” she insisted. 

“No he didn’t.” Scott said, Derek blinked. 

“She was your girlfriend, Mccall. You’re going to defend the person who kill-” Jackson yelped, and Derek was pleased that Scott had punched Jackson, it meant he didn’t have to do it. 

“No, he fucking didn’t!” Scott shouted. “Neither of you were there when she died. Neither of you were there when that thing killed her. Lydia, you were WITH Stiles when it happened, how the hell did he kill her?!” Scott demanded, Derek nodded in satisfaction. He looked around, frowning. 

“Fuck.” he muttered, grabbing his leather jacket off the back of the couch he had thrown it on. 

“What? What’s wrong?” Isaac asked, standing up. 

“Stiles left, shit. I’ll be back, Peter don’t let them kill each other.” with that he was out the door, Scott Lydia and Jackson were still all arguing, but Derek didn’t give a crap about that. 

He ran to Stiles’s house, panting slightly when he got there. He wasn’t as fast as a car was, only the fastest alphas were. But there were enough shortcuts that he got there a solid 5 minutes faster than he would’ve if he had driven. 

Stiles was already there, and dread settled slightly on Derek as he smelt that familiar scent of fresh blood. 

What he wasn’t expecting was a ferocious shout and a soft thud against, what he assumed, was the wall, maybe the door. 

Derek jumped up and rolled in again, seeing Stiles crying harshly into his hands, not seeming to see Derek there, or notice that he came in. 

“Stiles.” Derek said, not a question. This was just to get his attention. Stiles jerked around towards him, hand flying to his chest. 

“Dude, could you please knock or something when you come in?” Stiles said, groaning as he flopped on his bed. Derek frowned as he walked over, not waiting for permission before he took Stiles’s hand in his and turned it over, surprised when there was just a single pinprick of blood on the wrist 

“I stopped myself.” Stiles said quietly, other arm over his eyes. Derek frowned, but wiped the blood away anyway with a tissue. 

“Are you ok?” Derek asked, because that was the most important thing. Stiles shook his head. 

“I… i don’t think i am. They actually hate me. I was pretty sure of it before, but to know that Scott actually ha-” 

“He doesn’t hate you.” Derek said instantly, looking up from where he was wiping the blood away. “He was even defending you before I came to make sure you were ok. And i don’t think Jackson or Lydia hate you either. They think you actually killed Allison, but I believe that’s just Lydia having grief change the situation in her head and Jackson having false information.” Derek assured, Stiles looked at him, before a shudder went through his body. 

“Oh thank god.” he muttered, Derek could almost smell the relief coming off of Stiles. “Thanks for coming after me again.” Stiles mumbled, Derek nodded.

“Like I said, anytime.” Derek shrugged, Stiles nodded. They sat in silence, and when Derek was fairly sure Stiles was ok, he looked around the room. “I heard something hit the wall, what was it?” he asked, Stiles rubbed a hand over his face and pointed to the door. In it was a small as hell razor blade, sticking out. “You threw it?” 

“Yup.” Stiles popped the P obnoxiously. Derek chuckled. 

“Well, i’m going to go make sure they didn’t kill each other.” Derek said, Stiles looked up at him, frowning. 

“Stay?” Stiles said, voice low and quiet, Derek stared at him in shock, but Stiles wasn’t looking at him.

“What?” Derek asked, Stiles frowned.

“Nothing. It’s cool, go. I’ll be ok.” Stiles said, Derek frowned. 

“Do you want me to stay here, Stiles?” Derek asked, looking into his eyes, barely. They were turned away still. 

“Yeah.” Stiles said quietly, “but you don’t have to, you have a pack to take care of. I’ll be ok.” Stiles insisted, Derek frowned, but started taking his boots off. “What are you doing?” 

“You’re still upset, i’d be a piss poor alpha if i let a pack member remain upset when I can help them.” Derek shrugged out of his coat, tossing it onto the back of the chair. 

“But i’m… I never…” 

“You’ll always be pack to me, Stiles.” Derek cut him off, looking into his eyes. 

Stiles inhaled sharply, and had wide eyes, but didn’t protest against the comment. 

Derek laid down on the bed beside Stiles, seeing the bags under the teen’s eyes. 

“Don’t you want to get something to eat?” Stiles asked, Derek shrugged. 

“I’m not particularly hungry. And you look like you could use some good sleep.” he shrugged. Stiles looked ready to protest, but then he seemed to fight against that idea and finally just nodded. 

Derek laid on his side, comfortable enough to fall asleep on the spot. Stiles behind him shifted once, twice, three times before settling down and falling asleep.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Derek didn’t remember what he was dreaming about, he wouldn’t be able to tell anyone if they asked. But that didn’t matter, because he was woken up by screaming from his right side. 

He was up instantly, turning to Stiles who was thrashing violently. He was crying, too, and a silent scream on his lips. 

“Stiles!” Derek said, loudly enough to hopefully wake the sleeping human. It did, Stiles sitting up, an actual scream being torn from his throat. Derek clutched his shoulder, holding him still. 

“Stiles, it’s ok, it was just a nightmare.” Derek said in a hushed voice, Stiles whimpered, pulling away. 

“I- I don’t kno-” 

“It’s ok stiles, it was just a dream.” Derek said soothingly, wrapping his arms around the younger man, pulling him so Derek was leaning against the headboard of the bed and holding Stiles firmly against himself. 

He whispered soothing words for minutes before Stiles finally calmed down. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Derek asked when there wasn’t a sob for over 3 minutes. Stiles shook his head. “Then we should go back to sleep, ok?” Derek said, Stiles looked up at him, panicked looking. 

“I- I don’t want to.” he said hurriedly. Derek sighed, pulling Stiles close again. 

“Trust me that it will help, please? I know it’s a terrifying thought to go back to that place, but it will help… please trust me?” Derek said, Stiles still seemed hesitant, but complied, laying down slowly, Derek didn’t let him go though even as he himself laid down. 

After a while of shifting to be comfortable, Derek had Stiles pressed to his chest, holding him firmly. “I’m here, Stiles. I won’t let anything hurt you.” he promised, but it fell on deaf ears since Stiles was already passed out again.

Derek chuckled, holding the younger body more firmly. He thought he should be concerned at just how right this felt, but he wasn’t. He was content right now. So very content. 

He fell asleep, nose pressed into Stiles’s hair and breathing in deeply.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Stiles was warm when he woke up, but not like he was wrapped in a blanket warm. Or he left a space heater on and it heated his room up. No, this was so much better than both of those things. 

He opened his eyes slowly, and saw that he was laying, halfway, on top of Derek. He wanted to be weirded out, that would be the natural reaction here right? But he wasn’t. He was so fucking comfortable, like holy hell. 

He moved anyway, though, because while he was comfortable, he did have school, and after struggling to get up, he picked his phone up which chose that moment to ring. He turned the alarm clock off, and went to take a shower. When he got out and went back into his room, Derek was just sitting up… from a sit up, because he was shirtless and doing sit ups there in Stiles’s room. 

“Um, showers open if you need it.” Stiles said, pointedly ignoring the other man’s chest. That way lead to madness. 

“Thanks.” Derek said, standing up in a quick motion. 

While he was showering, Stiles changed and took out a pair of sweats and his biggest shirt, so Derek had something to change into besides the clothes he was exercising in. 

With that Stiles went down stairs, finding his dad at the stove cooking what smelled like pancakes. 

“Oh, um… hey dad.” Stiles said, slowly down before he neared the fridge, opening it and taking out the OJ and milk. His dad nodded, didn’t say a word. 

Not until; “who’s in the shower?” his dad asked. 

“Derek. He stayed over last night, we were working on some stuff.” Stiles said, he had made it a rule to not lie to his dad anymore; whether or not his dad believed him was another thing entirely. 

His dad nodded. “Is there another supernatural in town?” he asked, Stiles nodded.

“Another werewolf pack and a werecoyote- don’t ask, i don’t really know what it is either.” Stiles said, his dad nodded. 

“How’s school and all going?’ hid dad asked, Stiles shrugged. 

“It’s going, i guess.” Stiles said, pulling syrup off the fridge. “How’s work going? Any good cases?” Stiles tried, his dad shook his head. 

“Nothing exciting to tell you; same basic number of red lights run, speeding tickets and so forth. Other than that, nothing big is happening. It’s a good thing, if you ask me.” 

A little while later, Derek walked down wearing the clothes Stiles had put out for him. His dad turned, his eyes crinkled slightly a little as he smirked. 

“Uh huh, ‘working on something’.” his dad teased, Stiles blushed. Derek looked equally mortified. His dad chuckled. 

“Don’t worry, i won’t shoot ya hale. I walked in when Stiles had the nightmare. I know it was, what, pack comforting or whatever?” Derek nodded, “good, then that’s fine.” his dad nodded, “stay for breakfast, but I need to talk to Stiles for a little while.” his dad said, Derek nodded and helped set the table. 

Surprisingly the breakfast wasn’t that awkward. Derek knew a lot about baseball, which quickly put him in his dad’s good books. 

When he left, Stiles was kind of nervous. He had no idea what his dad wanted to talk to him about. 

He was surprised when he went to start clearing the table, his dad instead pulled him into a tight embrace, hugging him firmly. Stiles was surprised for a minute, in which his dad started talking.

“I am so sorry i’ve been avoiding you.” he said, not even denying it. “You were going through hell, and I should have been here. And i let you down, i did. But i’ll make it up to you by being here now.” his dad said, hugging him tighter, Stiles hugged back hesitantly, before letting go and squeezing his dad tight. He didn’t have any tears left, he’d cried himself out the night before, but he didn’t need tears. He was happy dammit. 

“Is there anything you want to do today? I took the day off, or well the deputies made me take the day off.” his dad chuckled.

“What?” Stiles asked, confused, his dad’s smile was genuine when he looked at Stiles. 

“According to my deputies i’m a ‘thick headed bastard who should get my head out of my ass’. And they were right, of course.” his dad said sounding amused at his deputies antic, Stiles nodded, beaming. He owed those guys some sort of food item. Maybe cookies, or brownies. They usually loved his brownies.

“Shooting range? We haven’t been there in a while.” Stiles offered, his dad beamed in response, and honestly Stiles couldn’t be happier.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next week went by without a problem, as did the next weekend. He and his dad went out to eat together to bond and what not, Derek came over sometimes to make sure he was ok and he was happy. Scott and the others still didn’t talk to him, but he didn’t mind. Even if Scott forgave him and/or protected him(with his words) Stiles was sure it was harder than that to forget his first girlfriend was killed. 

But that monday was when things went weird, because suddenly Isaac sat down next to him in lunch looking worried. 

“What’s up, pup?” Stiles asked, Isaac glared at the nickname. 

“Werewolves.” Isaac said lowly, Stiles blinked, “I smelled 5 of them, but there might be more. I’m just staying by you incase they do something.” Isaac said, Stiles smiled. 

“That’s oddly nice of you, thanks man.” Stiles nudged him, Isaac nodded. Looking around, though, Stiles saw that there was 3 guys, bigger than isaac but not nearly as big as Derek or Jackson. When their eyes met, the 3 smirked and their eyes flashed red. 

“Alphas.” Stiles muttered, Isaac nodded. 

“Yeah, that’s… that’s one of the reasons i called Derek.” Isaac admitted, Stiles nodded.

“And the other reason?” Stiles asked, staring at the three large high schoolers. 

“I smelt Boyd and Erica.” Isaac said quietly, Stiles’s gaze snapped over to him. 

“What?!” Stiles hissed. No, they were both dead… that wasn’t possible. Isaac shook his head. 

“I know their smell, Stiles. It was faint, but not old.” Isaac insisted, Stiles stared after him, nodding. 

He let it go for the rest of the day, going so far as to avoid the three wolves, letting them know he knew what they were. 

When he got out into the parking lot, he saw a big group of people there, all students but there was a lot of them. There were at least ten people.

And Stiles would bet his ass they were werewolves. He saw Derek and his other betas facing off with them, Peter was even there. No other students stopped to watch them, simply started driving off. Stiles stayed for awhile. He didn’t really know what was about to happen, but he would help.

“What do you want on hale land?” Derek asked, once everyone but them were gone. 

A middle aged women stepped forward, all smiles. 

“We mean you no trouble, Mr.Hale.” the women spoke, “we would simply like to ask you to leave the territory. As you can see, this pack out ranks you at least 2 to 1, and that is if we don’t count in the fact two of your members are humans.” she looked at both Lydia and Stiles. “Or, mostly human.” she corrected. 

“You have nerve coming onto my territory, demanding I leave and insulting my pack.” Derek’s voice was dangerous and low. Stiles shifted back to his jeep, if there was to be a fight, he would need something to defend himself with, and the most he had was a baseball bat he had decked out himself. He had hollowed out the wooden center, and filled it with mountain ash. He had tested it once to make sure it worked, and hadn’t thought to us it since… he was glad he had brought it with him. 

“Tisk, tisk, tisk.” the lady said, shaking her head. “Boys, take them down… but don’t kill them, yet.” the lady commanded, and like that the wolves, mostly alphas, charged. There were 2 betas, but they both had deep blue eyes burning. Stiles leapt over the hood of his car when the betas charged him. Lydia hit two alphas with pepper spray sending them down, howling in pain. 

“Pretty fast on your feet for a human.” the beta snickered.

“Or maybe you’re just piss poor slow?” Stiles offered, throwing open the back door, reaching and grabbing the bat before swinging back, having sensed, in the very back of his mind, one of the wolves attacking him from behind. 

He swung the bat, and the wolf snickered, holding up a hand to catch it, but he was blasted back instead, across the parking lot. Stiles smirked. He hadn’t used this thing for over a year, he had forgotten how satisfying it was to send a werewolf flying. 

Everyone, including the pack, stared at him in surprise. 

Derek and Peter were holding out very well, having knocked down but not killed 3 alphas, each. That left the betas each facing one each, the two Lydia had sprayed, though, were getting up, their eyes healed. She was backing up, a small taser in hand. 

Stiles didn’t hesitate to jump in when it looked like they would attack. Lydia shrieked in fear, but Stiles swung the bat and hit one in the chest, sending him flying back and hitting the first guy he flung, knocking him back down. The other one, though, quickly sunk his teeth in Stiles’s arm, making Stiles howl in pain himself. 

“Fuck!” he heard Derek shout, and suddenly the teeth were gone, Peter was there, throwing the Alpha farther than Stiles’s bat had sent the first two. 

“Are you ok?” Peter asked, Stiles nodded, not bothering to put pressure on the wound. It wouldn’t matter at this point. He would either turn or he wouldn’t. After seeing what happened to Gerard so long ago… he knew there wasn’t much hope for a halfway point. 

But he wasn’t a werewolf yet, so he gripped the bat harder with his one hand, and put it over his shoulder. 

“I’m good.” he finally said, since he saw most of the pack looking at him and the middle aged lady staring at him in what looked like shock. 

She was also the last person standing from her pack.

“H-how?” she said, voice hard. 

“You might have numbers.” Derek said, striding up to her. “But your pack hasn’t had to go through half of what we have. You’ll never have this kind of experience. You have 24 hours to le-” 

“Wait, hold up Derek.” Stiles said quickly, tossing the bat to Lydia, who caught it easily. “I have questions for her, first.” he said to the annoyed look on Derek’s face. Derek relented and nodded, but he didn’t let Stiles get too close… good enough. 

“Isaac, you’re sure about what you said earlier?” Stiles asked, Isaac nodded instantly. 

“About what?” Derek asked, Stiles sighed, turning to the woman. 

“You have two of our old pack members. Or at least, have seen them. Their names are Vernon Boyd, and Erica Reyes. Don’t bother trying to hide it, it won’t work.” Stiles said, “but you know that full well.” he added, the women glared. 

“Fine, human. I’ll lead you to them myself.” she sighed, Derek and the rest of the pack, minus isaac, looked surprised. 

“They’re alive?” Derek asked, voice quiet. The women nodded. 

“Oh, yes. Though they refused to help bring you down or force you out.” she rolled her eyes. “You said questions, is there anything else?” she asked, Stiles nodded. 

“Who’s your alpha?” Stiles asked, the woman stared at him, blinking.

“I’m the alpha.” she insisted. 

“No, you’re not.” Stiles disagreed. “You haven’t shown your eyes once this fight, if you’re an alpha would you please flash them?” Stiles asked, the woman glared. “And they aren’t alphas, either. They might have the red eyes, but they’re like Deucalion’s alpha pack; they’re just betas with too much power… they still needed someone to lead them. Now, who sent you, and who is your real alpha. 

The woman stared at him, then howled with laughter. Stiles blinked. 

“Oh, he was right about you!” the woman said, still laughing. “You’re so intelligent, such a perspective mind… oh, honey, i can’t tell you who our alpha is… and he also isn’t here, yet. But, since you’ve impressed me so far, i’ll give you back your missing betas; they have a strong will, take good care of them from now on.” the woman snapped her fingers and suddenly Erica and Boyd dropped onto the ground, alive! 

Stiles ignored Derek’s warning growl, Stiles didn’t care. He hurriedly untied the ropes, and pulled them off both of them. Both weren’t conscious, and Stiles barely noticed when Derek picked Erica up, Stiles simply took the brunt of Boyd’s weight and lifted him. He still kept his eyes on Erica, though. 

“Take them and leave now.” Derek said, “you now have 48 hours to pack up and leave. Don’t try to attack us again… you will not win.” Derek said, and with that he slid into the back of Stiles’s Jeep. 

The women nodded, snapped her fingers, and left. 

“A mage, huh.” Peter mused, shaking his head. “Come on, put him in the back of your jeep. You four, follow in the camaro.” Peter tossed the keys to Scott who nodded. Peter though, reached forward in Stiles’s hoodie pocket, took the keys to the jeep, and climbed into the driver’s seat… 

The others followed without hesitation, Stiles was glad Peter wasn’t crazy anymore. Minus confronting apparently a mage lady, his confidence for right now was shot. 

After, somehow, situating Boyd inside the back seat, Derek was in the middle of Boyd and Erica and just had a small lost look on his face. 

Peter drove the moment Stiles was in the passenger seat. He went straight to Deaton’s, Stiles was just glad, from what he saw, no one had seemed to be bleeding. And hopefully no one had been watching, either… 

The drive was quiet, Stiles had nothing to say and if he didn’t, he knew none of the others did. Considering two were unconscious and the other two were Derek and Peter Hale. 

When they got there, Stiles was out faster than Peter, the others pulled up after them. 

Deaton was standing outside staring at them before finally opening the door as wide as it would go, propping it open with a brick. 

“Get them inside, Scott Isaac, Stiles, come with me. I’ll dress that bite until we can figure it our. Peter, Jackson… Make sure Derek stays with Boyd and Erica. Lydia, stay with Jackson or us, i don’t have anything for you to do at the moment.” Deaton said, Stiles couldn’t help but be jealous of the man’s calmness at the situation. Or stressful situations in general.

In less than five minutes, Stiles found himself in the back of the vet’s building, his arm being wrapped after being prodded at. 

“Well, the good news is that it’s not being rejected.” Deaton said when he finished putting the bandage on. 

“Bad news?” Lydia asked, because she had apparently decided to come back with them. They were in Deaton’s office, away from the others, for now. 

“The bad news is i don’t believe you’re a werewolf.” Deaton sighed. “And i’m sorry to say i don’t know what you are yet. But i will when i first see you shift. For now, i can’t offer you anything more. We’ll have to wait, sadly.” Deaton said, Stiles nodded. 

“Were you hurt?” Stiles asked Lydia. She smiled, slightly. 

“No, i’m fine. We should go check on Erica and Boyd.” she said, looking pointedly at Deaton. 

Deaton nodded, standing up. “That would be best, come on.” 

Stiles wasn’t expecting what he saw when they made their way down and into the main room. 

Erica and Boyd were both awake now, clutching to Derek, Isaac clutching to them, and Scott hugging them too. Jackson was close, not quite touching but close enough to. Peter had a hand settled on Derek’s shoulder. 

When they all looked up, Erica and Boyd’s eyes shot open. 

“Stiles!” Erica shouted. She launched herself out of the pile, over the exam table in the middle of the room, and into him, knocking him to the ground with her hugging him tight.

“Oh dear god, I never thought i’d see you again!” Erica said, voice filled with emotion, Stiles could do little more than hug her back, Boyd pulled away as well though he walked around the table and helped them up, hugging both he and Erica. It felt nice. 

Not as good as being held by Derek, but good. A nice firm presence, and Erica clutched him tightly. 

He didn’t make a sound, just held on tighter. 

“I hate to break up the reunion.” Deaton said from behind them, “but I do need to make sure the two of you are alright. Come on, both of you on the exam table.” Deaton gestured, “if you must, you may bring Stiles with you.” Deaton added, when they didn’t make a move to move. 

Stiles broke apart then. “You guys get looked at, i’ll be here after.” he said, Erica looked upset, but did as suggested, Boyd as well. They both sat on the counter, arms and legs pressed together. 

“Now, how long have you been with this…” 

“Mage.” Peter supplied, Deaton nodded.

“Yes, mage and that pack?” he asked, Boyd sighed, wrapping a hand around Erica’s shoulders. 

“A little over 5 months.” Boyd responded. “I woke up, I don’t know where but it wasn’t beacon hills, and just started… walking. I was in the woods, so it wasn’t like I knew where I was.” Boyd admitted, “I got jumped by them a day after waking up, and was thrown into a cell. Erica was there, too. After that, it was a lot of moving around. More were added to the cell and they, mostly, became alphas. Me and Erica, though, refused. We remained omegas… I remembered Deucalion and those alphas, and these alphas didn’t seem different. 

After a while, we met the mage who wasn’t all too bad. She was just… scared, i think. She just learned to used her powers at this point, and feared the supernatural and what it could do to her.” Boyd explained. 

“You were dead.” Stiles said quietly, Erica shook her head.

“No, we weren’t. Deucalion… he told me about it, before he put me in that state. It’s an incredibly rare ability for alphas. They can induce the allusion of death on people. Make them go one hundred percent paralyzed, eyes dulled. You can barely see anything. That’s what Deucalion did to me, and i assume they did it to Boyd too.” Erica said, Stiles frowned. 

“That must have been horrible.” Stiles said quietly, looking down. Guilt he had come to terms with came back with equal force now. 

He didn’t save them when Gerard had them. And this is the result of it. No one said anything about that, there wasn’t anything to say. 

“Do you have any pain?” Deaton asked, checking their pulsed, and looking into their eyes. For what Stiles didn’t know. 

“No.” Erica said, Deaton nodded, stepping away. 

“Well, luckily, there isn’t any magical side effects on you two. Nor spells. And, i’m happy to say, i don’t see a bad news here right now. You’re both as healthy as can be, given the circumstances.” Deaton said, smiling. “You all may stay as long as you need. Stiles, when the wound is fully healed, come see me. We’ll go from there. Until then, i’m going to get work done.” Deaton said, turning and walking away. 

Stiles had to give it to Deaton. He might be the best person Stiles knew. Not only did he help them, but he closed the clinic just so they could recuperate in peace. 

“So, what happened while we were gone?” Erica asked, smiling. That launched them all into a discussion about everything that happened.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Stiles left a little after midnight, the others leaving sooner or later as well. Boyd and Erica left with Derek, since he had the most room. Stiles would have gone with them, but didn’t really think about it.

So, he was now sitting in his room, staring at the white bandage around his arm. He was contemplating Deaton’s words. He wasn’t a werewolf? He remembered hearing Derek say the bite sometimes took on the personality of the person, but what did that mean about him?

When the window opened at 1 Am., he wasn’t that surprised. Derek had looked freaked out earlier that day. He turned, and sure enough Derek stood there, leaning against the window. 

“Hey, dood. What’s up?” Stiles asked, Derek shuffled his feet. 

“I wanted to make sure you were ok.” Derek finally admitted. “I know you never wanted to be… be like us, that you were fine being human. I wanted to make sure you were handling it ok.” Derek said, Stiles nodded.

“I’m good, and hey! I’m not like you guys!” Stiles beamed, Derek furrowed his brow, but walked further into the room and sat down on the bed. 

“What does that mean?” Derek asked, Stiles shrugged.

“Deaton said he didn’t think i was a werewolf. I don’t know what i am, but i guess we’ll find out.” Stiles shrugged. “How are you holding up?” Stiles asked, Derek shrugged.

“It’s… a little overwhelming having them back. I… I don’t know how to explain it.” Derek said, looking down at his hands. 

When it seemed like he wasn’t going to talk, Stiles sat up a little bit more. 

“You don’t have to Derek, I know words aren’t your thing. If you want to talk, i’m here. But if you just need to hide out here, that’s fine too.” Stiles tried to assure. Derek had been there for him for a lot. And while, yeah, having Erica and Boyd back is a little much, he could be strong for Derek. 

“Thanks, Stiles.” is all Derek said, Stiles nodded. 

They sat in silence for a few minutes. “Movie?” Stiles offered, nodding to his laptop. Derek nodded, making the initiative to get it, Stiles logged onto it and pulled up his netflix account. “You pick.” Stiles said, handing the laptop back. Derek scrolled through the lists. 

“I like this one.” Derek finally said, Stiles nodded. 

“Treasure planet is an awesome movie.” Stiles agreed. They settled against the headboard, shoulder to shoulder and leg to leg pressed firmly together. Stiles was a little flustered by how easy this contact felt, but not by the actual contact though…

Stiles settled the computer on both of their thighs, and hit play. The movie started and almost like a switch was flipped, Derek started talking. 

“I saw them dead.” Derek said, Stiles was surprised, but didn’t take his eyes off of the movie. This was probably easier for him. “They… I held Erica, Stiles. She… her body was cold. And Boyd I… I killed him. It might have been someone else using my claws, but the blood was still on my hands. I don’t… I don’t want to fail them again, Stiles.” Derek said, Stiles frowned, but hesitantly took Derek’s hand in his, holding it between both of his. Derek barely seemed affected by the move. 

“Then don’t.” Stiles said seriously. “Yes, maybe you messed up before. But Derek, they’re back.“ Stiles stressed the last word. “That is amazing, and you know it. Don’t worry about what you didn’t do for them. You just have to do what you can for them now.” Stiles said, Derek was silent through his words, and Stiles was sure that he would be quiet for the rest of the movie.

And he was. But he also turned his hand and laced their fingers together, holding on tightly…

Stiles leaned his head on his shoulder, offering whatever comfort he could.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Derek fell asleep at Stiles’s house again. He woke up pressed against Stiles chest, how that happened he would never know, but it was nice. 

But he also really needed to get his feelings under control. Yes, he liked Stiles. Borderline loved him, even. But he couldn’t be sure about Stiles’s own feelings. So far they were just comforting each other in a mutual need for closeness, Derek didn’t want to lose Stiles just at the prospect of a relationship… he’d prefer friendship over losing it all. 

He shifted, pulling away, only to be pulled back down by Stiles who whined and hugged him tightly still asleep. Derek huffed out a laugh, and made to pull away. But he found that he couldn’t. Stiles’s grip was too strong… then Derek remembered the bite, sighing. That’s right, Stiles was like them now, stronger than before. 

“Stiles.” Derek said, trying for loud. Stiles mumbled, but didn’t wake up. “Stiles.” Derek hissed, he didn’t expect the laugh from the door.

“You’re in a real pickle huh, Hale?” Derek turned as best he could, seeing Stiles’s father staring at them, eyes shining with mirth. 

Derek groaned. “Did he tell you anything when he got in yesterday?” Derek asked, not wanting to betray Stiles by talking about this stuff when he shouldn’t. 

“I know he was bit, yes.” he nodded, Derek sighed. 

“The bite took affect sometime in the night, and now he’s a lot stronger than usual.” the sheriff chuckled. 

“Well, i have breakfast downstairs. I want to talk to you guys about Vernon and Reyes coming back, but that can wait until he wakes up… best of luck.” the sheriff cackled as he headed down the stairs.

Stiles muttered something and slowly started to wake up. 

“Can you let me up, now?” Derek asked, when Stiles’s eyes slid open slowly.

“But it’s so comfy.” Stiles protested. 

“Your dad caught us like this.” Derek tried, getting the desired result. Stiles flailed away, standing up and blushing slightly. “He said breakfast is downstairs if we want it.” Derek continued, Stiles nodded, opening the door and heading down the stairs. Derek followed after, chuckling to himself. 

The sheriff had made waffles this time, and had three places set up at the table. 

They settled down and started to eat, the Sheriff started talking. “So what’s happening with Reyes and Boyd?” he asked, Stiles sighed next to him, running a hand over his face. 

“They’re back.” Stiles said simply. “Don’t ask how, I don’t have a clue, i’m just glad about it.” the sheriff nodded. 

“Do you have any ideas, Hale?” he asked, Derek shook his head. 

“No, I don’t.” he said, the sheriff nodded again. 

“Ok. i’ll get all of the papers needed, and they’ll have to go back to their families. They deserve to know their children are alive.” Derek nodded in agreement. “Now this thing with Stiles… how did it happen?” he asked, Derek sighed.

“There was another pack in town, and they confronted us at the school. We were doing well, I lost track of them but Stiles sent two flying and the third bit him. It was a mostly alpha pack led by a mage. Luckily, we were able to stop them, but obviously Stiles was bit, there wasn’t anything we could do about that.” Derek explained, the sheriff nodded.

“How did he send them flying, exactly?” he asked, Derek opened his mouth to talk, but found he didn’t know. He turned to Stiles, who shifted in his seat.

“Um, I hollowed out a wooden bat and filled it with mountain ash. Usually, it’s meant to be a circle to protect yourself, but like that, in a bat, I can do some serious damage with it.” Stiles shrugged. 

“Why haven’t you used it before?” Derek asked, curious. 

“I made it like at the beginning of this stuff, when i found out about mountain ash. I forgot i had it until I saw it in my closet. I’m glad i thought to put it in my jeep, though.” Stiles admitted, Derek nodded.

“After this we should head over to Deaton’s.” Derek said, Stiles nodded, moving to unwrap his bandages, when he did the only thing left was a patch of clear skin. 

They ate and Stiles drove them over, the sheriff accompanied them, since he didn’t have a shift that day. When they got there, Deaton was working on a dog, nodding for them to sit down. 

When he came back, after leading the dog back to it’s crate, he carried several different jars. 

“So the wound is healed, then?” he asked, Stiles nodded. Derek sat off to the side, listening. “Would you like to try and shift, however well you are able?” Deaton asked, Derek was surprised, but Stiles just nodded, focusing on seemingly nothing, before sighing and closing his eyes. When he shifted, it wasn’t an instint thing. But slowly his nails turned to claws, claws stuck out of his shoes, and a little bit of fur grew on his face.

“Ah.” Deaton said, unfazed by the transformation. “So that is what you turned into, fascinating.” he murmured. 

“So what am i?” 

“What is he?” the sheriff and Stiles spoke at the same time, 

“Stiles here has turned into a werefox.” Deaton said, smiling slightly. “An exceptionally rare werecreature.” Deaton mused. Derek wasn’t focused on that, though. He saw how Stiles tensed and could almost feel the panic as if it was his own.

“F-fox?” Stiles said, voice sounding horrified. Deaton nodded. 

“Oh, yes. But don’t worry; this isn’t because of the nogitsune.” Deaton assured, the relief in Stiles was instant, him slouching noticably. 

“You remember when i told you you were a spark?” Deaton asked, Stiles nodded. “That is what affected you so much, i think.” Deaton explained. “I’d say the Nogitsune had 0% to do with it, but i don’t know much about it. For now i can just assure you that it won’t be able to affect you again.” Stiles nodded.

“So do i get any different perks at being a werefox instead of a werewolf?” Stiles asked, perking up. 

Deaton nodded. “Like i said, werefoxes are rare. But from what i’ve heard, you should still be able to handle mountain ash, to an extent. But other than that, i’m sorry that i don’t know much more besides what you are.” Deaton apologized. Stiles nodded, Derek was slightly upset. Why had they come here then?

“Thanks, Deaton.” Stiles said seriously. 

They left soon after, Stiles sighing. “Well, at least I know what I am.” Stiles mused, Derek nodded. 

“I guess.” he agreed. “Wish we knew more, but this is better than nothing.” he continued, Stiles nodded.

“Yeah, but I figure I just need to learn control like you guys, i’m curious as to whether or not i’m affected by the moon like you guys or not.” Derek shrugged, he didn’t know anymore than Stiles did. 

“Maybe we can look it up in the bestiary?” Derek offered, “i don’t know if anything the hunters had will be useful for helping with control, but it should give us a basis to help start.” 

“Sounds good. Want me to bring it over to the loft? Or my place?” Stiles asked, Derek sighed. 

“The loft, i’m sure Erica and Boyd will appreciate it.” Derek said, Stiles nodded. 

“I’ll stay at the house, then.” the sheriff said from behind him, sounding amused. “I don’t think you’ll need my help with this, call me though, Stiles, if anything big comes up, ok?” he said, Stiles nodded. 

“I will, I promise.” Stiles promised. 

When they got back, Derek headed back over ahead of Stiles in the camaro, and Stiles followed, after getting the flash drive. 

Derek pulled up and headed up the stairs. He heard Stiles pull up half a minute later. 

He would have to get used to the kid having supernatural abilities. 

When Derek entered the loft, he was instantly tackled by Erica, and Boyd, while he didn’t join them, was standing close by. 

Stiles walked through a moment later, flash drive in hand. 

“Hey hey, how’re you two doing?” Stiles asked, putting, what looked like the flash drive, in his pocket. 

“You’re a werewolf now?” Boyd asked, sounding surprised which was pretty surprising, actually. Boyd, from what Derek remembered, didn’t get surprised much. 

“Werefox.” Stiles corrected, Boyd frowned, stepping forward, putting a hand on Stiles’s shoulder. 

“That doesn’t have to do with the, um, nogitsune, does it?” Boyd asked, sounding hesitant. Derek wasn’t surprised he asked. They had told Boyd and Erica everything that had happened when they were gone, brushing on topic of Stiles being possessed lightly, not enough to bring up bad memories, but enough for them to be caught up. They had both hugged Stiles hard, despite only getting the basic run down on everything. 

That brought them to now. 

“No, it’s not the nogitsune, at least Deaton says so.” Stiles assured, Boyd nodded, half hugging him. “I guess I still have a ‘spark’ or whatever. And that affected what I turned into, that’s what Deaton says at least.” Stiles shrugged. Derek didn’t know why he sounded so unconvinced, but put it off in his head before standing up, effectively dislodging Erica from when she was wrapped around him.

“Come on, we can get started on this research stuff.” Derek said, Stiles nodded in agreement, Derek was unsurprised to find Peter there, along with Isaac, since both lived there at the loft. But that was fine, it was two more eyes to work. 

“Yo, Peter, can i used your computer quick?” Stiles asked when he sat down, Peter sighed but handed said electronic over without much complaint. Stiles put the flash drive in and typed a little bit, 

“What are you doing to my computer, Stiles?” Peter asked, sighing. 

“Search thing Danny helped me set up.” Stiles waved off. “Oh, here we go! Werefoxes! Alright, so, i’m apparently not drawn to the moon like you guys. My full shift is apparently easier to accomplish than your guys? I wonder how the argents found that out- never mind, I think i’d be scarred if I knew.” Stiles shook his head, scrolling. 

“What else is there?” Erica asked. 

“Not much, really.” Stiles admitted. “Just stuff about what my shift looks like, average speed and-” Derek was concerned when Stiles suddenly just stopped, eyes glued to the screen. 

“What is it?” Peter asked, Stiles shook his head. 

“I have to go.” with that, he thrust the computer at Peter, and just left. 

No one said anything for a moment, until Peter slowly opened the computer again, and looked at the screen, his eyes widened. 

“Oh dear.” he mumbled, Dere frowned. 

“What?” Derek asked, Peter just held the computer out for him. 

Derek took it, holding it in both hands, he read the passage, his eyes slowly widening. 

Derek didn’t need to finish it, he ran out of the building, throwing the computer at Peter, he heard Peter stop the others with a ‘let your alpha handle this’. They did so, but Derek could feeling the concern from the newly reformed bonds from Boyd and and Erica. 

Stiles hadn’t taken his jeep, which was a plus. He followed the scent into the preserve and ran as fast as he could, following it. 

He found Stiles after five minutes of running, Derek was honestly surprised he hadn’t been able to catch up with Stiles, but at least he was able to find him, sitting on a rock, staring out over the town, he was silhouetted by the sun, casting him in a beautiful orange hue. 

“Stiles?” Derek called, Stiles didn’t respond though. Derek walked closer, around Stiles’s left hand side. 

When he stopped at his left hand, Derek saw with concern that not much emotion was on the younger man’s face. 

“Stiles, please talk to me. You know that stuff isn’t true.” Derek said, hoping Stiles would believe him. Because when Stiles did finally look at him, Derek was struck down by the beaten and defeated look in his eyes. 

Even after the nogitsune had released him, and he’d come back with all those memories, he never looked like this. 

“Derek, I don’t want to be like that again.” Stiles said quietly, “I don’t want to hurt people senselessly again.” Stiles said, Derek shook his head. The passage had said that werefoxes are more susceptible to being taken over than any other creature, that they were practically a beacon for that kind of thing.

“And you won’t.” Derek insisted, “i’ll personally make sure of it, ok? I will do everything I can to make sure it doesn’t happen, I promise you that I won’t let it happen again.” Derek said, determined. Stiles sighed, a shuddering thing. 

“Promise me you’ll stop me if it happens again.” Stiles said seriously, Derek felt his breathe catch, “no matter what you have to do.” Stiles added, Derek deflated at that.

“I can’t promise that.” Derek said quietly, something flashed in Stiles’s eyes. 

“Why not?!” he shouted, standing up. “Why not, Derek?!” Stiles demanded, Derek sighed heavily.

“Because I can’t promise that i’d be able to kill you.” Derek said evenly, staring into Stiles’s eyes. 

“You’re the strongest person I know.” Stiles said, frowning. “If you can’t kill me, I don’t think the others can either.” Stiles looked down, voice hollow. 

“I never said whether or not i’d be able to kill you.” Derek said, Stiles looked up at him, Derek stepped forward so they were closer. This was probably an awful time for this, but- ”I wouldn’t be able to bring myself to kill you.” with that, he closed the last few centemeteres between them, kissing Stiles fully. 

Derek remembered kissing people before, from Paige, to Kate, to Jennifer. And other nameless men and women in between. 

None of them was anything like kissing Stiles. Kissing him felt like he was fucking floating, lost in the act, lost in the feeling and the person. 

He hoped it was as good for Stiles as it was for him.

When he pulled away, he was pretty sure his question was answered. Stiles’s eyes had life back in, though they were a little glazed over. 

“I promise that anything short of killing you, I will do anything I can to stop you if something like that happens again. But it won’t. We’ll train, everyday, if it makes you feel better, to the point where nothing will be able to get to you, mentally or physically. And, should your strength fail, i’ll always be here and the pack will be too.” Derek assured, Stiles chuckled a little. 

“You’re such a sap at heart… I like it.” Stiles said, a small smile on his face. “You’re too good for me.” he added, sounding sad. Derek growled, clutching him tighter when it felt like Stiles would pull away. 

“It took me this long to finally do something like this, i’m not about to let you go now.” Derek protested. “I care about you Stiles, i’m sorry it took me so long to figure it out but I do, so much. Please believe me when I say I wouldn’t have anyone else like this.” Derek said, Stiles sighed, but leaned his head forward, resting it on Derek shoulder. Derek couldn’t deny he like the weight on his shoulder. 

“I’m kind of messed up.” Stiles said quietly, “I can’t promise I can be… I can’t promise that i’ll be able to give you everything you seem to want me to be.” Stiles continued, Derek nodded, wrapping his arms around Stiles’s body. Being a werefox definitely gave him firmer muscles, but he was still lithe, defined more than bulky, kind of like Isaac. 

“I don’t care.” Derek said, “i’m happy with whatever you’re comfortable giving me. If all that is platonic friends who cuddle all the time and hold hands, i’d be one hundred and ten percent ok with that. If you want more, i’m ok with that too. We can go as slow or as fast as you want, ok?” Derek offered, before sighing he had to give this option, he’d feel better if Stiles knew Derek wasn’t trying to push him like this. 

“And if you don’t want me like this, we can just be friends still, or nothing at all if you feel more comfortable like that.” Derek said, Stiles frowned, Derek could feel it. 

“I don’t want to lose you out of my life.” Stiles sighed, Derek’s heart burned a little at that. It was very pleasant. “I don’t really know how it happened, but you have become an important part of my life. Honestly, i’d still be depressed and hurting myself if it weren’t for you, so that’s pretty awesome.” 

“You would’ve figured out that it wasn’t the way to go about living on your own.” Derek interrupted softly, Stiles nodded. 

“Maybe, but not soon enough. We used to hate each other, or at least dislike each other very much, and annoyed the shit out of each other.” 

“I’m not so sure that’s behind us.” Derek teased gently, Stiles snorted. 

“Ass, but yeah. We’ve come a long way together…” Stiles pulled away and looked into Derek’s eyes. “I’m not sure if it’s too soon for this kind of thing, but i love you Derek.” Derek felt a rush in his body. A lot of people would say it was impossible to fall in love without being on a first date, even. But he and Stiles had been through a lot, having each other’s backs, even in the not-so life or death situations. 

He couldn’t bring himself to think it was weird. “I love you too, Stiles.” Derek said quietly, resting his forehead against Stiles’s. The kiss after that was just as slow as the first, Derek made sure of it. Despite what people assumed from his appearance, he liked taking things like this slow. 

Stiles didn’t seem to be in a hurry to rush things along, so he let it happen like this.

“Oh my god, you two are so adorable!” the voice of Erica cooed from behind them, they both startled away from each other, Stiles was blushing hotly as they turned to Erica, Boyd and Peter, who was just catching up with them.

“I tried to stop them, but they were worried.” Peter said, sighing. 

“You didn’t do anything of the sort.” Erica rejected. “You followed after us easily, barely even attempted to stop us. Where’s Isaac? I thought he was coming with us?” Erica continued. 

“He got a call from Scott, it didn’t sound important, he said he’d come find us soon.” Peter said, Erica nodded.

Derek watched the exchange with amusement, this was his pack, teenagers that had gone through hell but somehow, still managed to act like teenagers, despite what they had seen. 

“So you two are a thing now?” Boyd asked them, drawing attention back to him and Stiles.

Derek didn’t really know how to answer, so he turned to Stiles, who talked as if he knew what was going through his head.

“Yeah, i guess so.” Stiles agreed, he didn’t hesitate to grab Derek’s hand and lace their fingers together. 

“That is so awesome.” Erica cooed again. “But are you ok, Stiles? We read the thing on the bestiary…” Erica admitted, Stiles nodded.

“I’m ok. I wasn’t, but… well, Derek’s better at words than i thought he was.” Stiles teased, Derek scowled, though he wasn’t really annoyed. 

“Ok, i was wrong.” Erica sighed, “you aren’t adorable, you’re annoyingly adorable. I swear to god, the heart eyes are going to be there soon.” Erica protested. Derek wanted to protest, but he couldn’t deny the happy feeling in his chest. 

“Come on, let’s head back to the loft.” Peter said, nodding behind him to the way they had, probably, come from. 

“Yeah, let’s do that.” Stiles agreed with him, Derek was kind of put out by that. He didn’t want to share Stiles right now, but Stiles seemed happy. If being around the rest of the pack, then Derek would suck up his feelings. 

“Actually.” Stiles said, suddenly, as they were about to leave. “You three head back, i want to talk to Derek about one more thing before we get back.” Stiles said, Derek was surprised, but Peter nodded and ushered the other two back. 

“What’s up?” Derek asked, when he was fairly sure they were out of earshot. 

“I’d like to say yes.” Stiles said, Derek frowned. 

“Um… that might need some clarification.” he said, not unaware that they were still very close. 

Stiles nodded, sighing. “To being in the pack.” he clarified. “You said to think about it. And I did, probably more than I should have, but if you’re still sure about it I’d like to join your pack.” Stiles said, Derek gaped, before his face broke into a smile. 

“You’ll remember I said that offer would always be open.” Stiles nodded, “well, I didn’t lie about that. Nor would I ever. You’re always welcomed in this pack, Stiles.” Derek said, Stiles’s eyes were warm as they stared back. 

Derek felt it a moment later, and from how Stiles staggered, slightly, he felt it too. 

The pack bond was forming. 

“Oh god that’s a little overwhelming.” Stiles said, eyes wide. His hand had come up to hold Derek’s arm tightly to stay standing. 

“Don’t worry, you’ll get used to it soon.” Derek assured, Stiles nodded, standing up straight.

“I can feel everyone.” Stiles said, sounding awed. Derek chuckled. 

“Yes, you can.” 

“Wait, does this mean i’m going to have to actually listen to your commands since ‘you’re the alpha’?” Stiles asked, voice mixed with false horror. 

“I guess, though I doubt, even now, I can make you listen to me.” Derek teased, Stiles nodded, looking pleased.

“Ok, we can head back now. That was all I had to say.” Stiles said, pulling him along, Derek let himself be lead, smiling broadly.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Stiles was surprised when… not much changed over the next week. Well, besides the pack sitting next to him in school. Boyd and Erica headed back to their homes, Stiles had heard snippets of so many tears Stiles knew he would’ve cried too from seeing it. 

Lydia, Jackson and Scott still didn’t talk to him directly, but they sat by him, so for that Stiles was happy. They weren’t perfect(and Stiles had to admit, same pack or not, he didn’t care for Jackson still), but they were becoming closer, slowly. 

The situation with Derek was the biggest change, but even then nothing big happened. They were still… close, like before the kiss and the admittance of feeling. It just felt a little different, now. To Stiles at least. It felt like they were closer, in a way. 

Plus, instead of just the cuddling, Stiles could now get away with sitting on Derek’s lap, in private and sometimes in public. The only person he hadn’t told yet is his father, which he felt kind of bad about. His dad had been awesome about finding him and Derek cuddled before, and probably assumed they were dating already. 

It was as they were sitting down to eat one day that Stiles decided to just do it.

“So, anything new happening?” his dad asked, voice far too knowing. 

“Um, so you know how Derek’s been around a lot?” Stiles asked, his dad nodded. “Well, we’re kind of dating now, officially.” Stiles said, smiling sheepishly. Hi dad stared at him…

“I was expecting you to deny it a little bit.” his dad said, frowning. “That takes all of the fun i was gonna get out of teasing you about it.” his dad continued, Stiles laughed. 

“Yeah, well, can’t fulfill all of your wishes.” Stiles said dryly, his dad laughed. “You’re oddly ok with this.” Stiles accused. His dad shrugged.

“You’re almost 18, Stiles. I couldn’t stop you for long. Plus, i’ve seen the way you look at him, Stiles. And the way he looks at you, there’s nothing I can do to stop it. I figure i can at least be here, if nothing else.” his dad shrugged, Stiles smiled. 

“Thanks for being awesome about this.” his dad just nodded in response. 

The next few hours past by swiftly for Stiles, until a little after 4 he just. Couldn’t. Sit. Still! It had been a while since he felt like he was buzzing with energy. 

A text came on his phone 10 minutes after he finished pacing his room for the fifth time, he got a text, he snatched up the phone, seeing the ID as being from Derek. 

>What’s wrong? You feel like you’re stressed the hell out.

Sometimes Stiles forgot about the bond, even just a week after it, it felt so apart of him that he forgot to check it, only feeling stuff when there was a strong pulse across the bond, but that was always easily managed. 

>Nothing, bored as hell. Backed up energy and can’t think of anything to do. 

He replied, the reply back was almost instant.

>I’m going on a run through the preserve, want to join me? 

Stiles texted back an affirmative, saying he’d meet Derek there. 

Stiles shucked his pants and pulled on shorts and a short sleeve shirt. 

He was out the door less than a minute later.

He drove out to the old hale house, which was where Derek had told him to meet him, and parked, seeing Derek’s camaro instantly, as well as other peoples cars… logically, Stiles knew the cars belonged to the pack. But he didn’t know why they were there. 

He walked into the building after parking. Derek had obviously put a little bit of work into fixing it up, he could see the work put into the front of the house. 

“Derek?” he called, he didn’t get an answer so he walked into the what-would-be living room of the burnt house. 

He couldn’t see immediately, but he heard movement to his left. He turned, and his eyes flashed in surprise. 

“Surprise!” everyone jumped out, Stiles stepped back, eyes wide.

“Wha-?” 

“Your birthday, dude!” Scott said, beaming. Stiles stared, confused. 

“Did you forget about your birthday?” that was his dad, stepping forward with the rest of the pack. Stiles narrowed his eyes. 

“No, I didn’t. Where’s Derek?” he asked, he didn’t see the alpha right now, Isaac shrugged.

“I don’t know, I think he said something about taking a run through the preserve, but i’m not sure.” he admitted. Stiles nodded, stepping towards Isaac. 

He snapped a hand out and pinned him, arm around his throat, facing the others. 

“My birthday isn’t for another 2 weeks. And Derek would leave me here like that. Who are you and where is Derek.” Stiles demanded, putting a little more pressure on what Stiles assumed was fake Isaac’s neck.

“Well, i guess we tried to full him.” Scott’s look alike said and then… 

“The hell?” Stiles muttered, Scott morphed into an older guy in a business suit which was so random, like what the fuck? The person he was holding changed too, as did two of his friends, the rest just dissolved away. 

“What do you want?” Stiles asked, putting more force on the the guys neck. The guy that looked like Scott chuckled. 

“Oh, we’re here for your pack, young fox. Luckily for you, i don’t quite like the taste of fox meat, so i’ll give you a chance to get out of this. Let my colleague go, and help us. You’ll live, and we won’t bother you.” the guys held up a hand which had a freaking mouth on it.

“Wendigo.” Stiles said quietly, the guy cackled.

“Oh, Jesse was right! You are a quick one! Now answer, kid. You have 5 seconds.” Stiles snorted. 

“My answer is no.” with that, he slammed the guy in his grip down, banging his head against the floor and knocking him out. The others all shifted, their mouths cracking open to reveal rows of teeth. Stiles’s mind instantly thought of the worms from the hobbit, or something like that. 

He shifted, claws extending, ready to face the threat. Before he could, more bodies broke through the walls of the building, crashing into the wendigos. 

Stiles saw Derek and Peter take on the three wendigos, Stiles charged in to help, hopefully making it an even… ish 3 on 3 fight. 

The wendigos, as it turned out, weren’t that strong. They were relentless, and didn’t back down, but they weren’t really physically strong. 

In under 7 minutes, they had them all knocked out. 

“What happened?” Derek demanded, Stiles held his hands up.

“I’m taking it you didn’t get my text about me being bored?” Stiles asked.

“I did.” Derek agreed. “And i was waiting for you at the loft, like I said.” Derek said, “when you didn’t come for a while, I realized it said to meet at the old hale house, so I came here. Glad I did.” he muttered. 

“Ok, well I came here, these guys used some sort of spell to make them look like Scott and the others. They tried to trick me by throwing a birthday party. It was kind of pathetic, I think they were desperate.” Stiles shrugged.

“It’s your birthday?” Derek asked, Stiles snickered. 

“No, dude, that’s why the lie didn’t work. My birthday isn’t for another two weeks.” Stiles shook his head. “As fun as this was, i’m still kind of hyped up, can we go for that run now? Peter’s here so he can handle clean up, right?” Stiles said, Peter glared at him.

“Why should I?” he asked, though he was already moving to do so. “Do you know how i should get rid of them?” Peter asked. 

“Kill them and burn them, I guess?” Stiles offered. “They’re not immortal, just difficult to put down. That shoulder be good.” Peter nodded. 

“Alright, now go enjoy your date. I’ll most likely be here when you come back, just so you’re aware.” Peter said, Stiles followed Derek out, neither bothering to protest against it being called a date. 

“What direction do you want to go?” Stiles asked, Derek shrugged. 

“That way.” Derek said, pointing down the trail, Stiles nodded and they settled into a firm pace down the trail. 

“Did they hurt you before we got there?” Derek asked as they jogged, Stiles shook his head.

“Nah, dude. I caught on quick took care of the situation. You guys just jumped in for the major part of it.” Stiels shrugged, Derek nodded. 

“Have you had good control over your fox lately?” Derek asked, Stiles nodded again.

“Yeah, I haven’t lost control in school or anything.” Stiles shrugged. 

“Good, that’s good. I knew you would catch onto this stuff quick if you ever took the bite.” Derek smiled, Stiles snorted. 

“So, uh, what was happening before you offered to go running with me?” Stiles asked. 

“Nothing, really, just sitting around Isaac and watching T.V.” was his response. 

They settled into easy topics, despite what just happened, and continued to jog. Stiles didn’t realize it, but eventually Derek turned and Stiles simply followed. Derek did it again, and Stiles followed. Soon, they were at the overlook, and Stiles gaped at what he saw. 

“Derek Hale, you sap!” Stiles said gleefully, hopping on and hugging Derek firmly, Derek grunted but caught him, holding on just as tightly. Derek had set up a picnic, and it was so cheesy and sweet and Stiles absolutely loved it. 

“You like it, then?” Derek asked, walking towards the picnic basket which was set upon a blanket, Stiles nodded happily, letting his legs fall from where they wrapped around Derek’s waist. 

“I love it.” Stiles confirmed, letting himself be plopped down, leaning firmly against Derek when he sat down. “When did you set this up?” Stiles asked.

“When I felt you were jumpy.” was the response, Stiles gaped… 

“I love you, you big sap.” Stiles sighed, letting his head fall on Derek’s shoulder as the other man unpacked the food when was, as it turned out, a bunch of sandwiches, fruits, and a small pie along with a few pieces of cutlery. 

“Love you too.” Derek replied. “I wanted to try this, since you said you wanted to take things slow. I figured this would be a good way to ease into dating. No outside distractions, no one prying into what we’re doing, just us, and the wood- mph!” Stiles couldn’t help it when he kissed Derek, he really couldn’t. God the guy was the biggest sap, and Stiles was so happy he was his. 

They settled in to eat after that, still leaning on each other. Stiles had never been happier than right now.


End file.
